Electric connection grows increasingly important in production and life. A connection terminal as an important electric connection component is used for implementing an electric connection between different electronic devices. However, the existing connection terminals generally have a relatively complex manufacturing process, such that the corresponding manufacturing cost is relatively high, which impedes promotion and application. In addition, vibration issues easily occur in some application environments.